Hell's Song
by Shaneman17
Summary: Doom Slayer, Hell Walker, Scourge of the Shadow Realm. He is all this and more. However, after retrieving the crucible from Hayden, the energies of hell throw the devil of the red planet back in time. Back to when vampires walked the earth and organizations were formed to hunt them. How will the men and women handle the man who has torn apart hell several time?
1. Revenge is Best Served With Hot Lead

**This should have been done a long time ago.**

 **I bought the new DOOM the other day and my first thought was 'Yes! How do you like getting head torn off with my bare hands you demon bitch!' Thankfully I was able to come down from my virtual bloodlust and went to get some chicken strips. (Dip them in BBQ sauce, it's amazing.)**

 **While walking by the computer, I saw my sister watching Hellsing Abridged, showing off Alucard's brutal walks. Then one idea led to another and now here we are. Of course it takes place in the real Hellsing universe.**

 **Please note; this starts off at the end of the game so spoilers. Then again I saw how it would end from a mile away so it shouldn't be any surprise.**

 **Now anyways, it time to march head first into hell.**

 **Chapter 1: Revenge is Best Served With Hot Lead**

"No, you don't know what you are doing! The facility will not survive the power surge!" Hayden screamed as I kept on punching the red energy sphere that contained the crucible.

With one last powerful punch the energy was destroyed and the energy coursed through my arm and sending excruciating pain into my body. I just shrugged it off as usual.

Grabbing the hilt of the demonic blade I gave it a flick and the red energy surged out forming the blade of an extremely long sword topped with a crescent blade.

"I must advise you that the facility will now self destruct. Temporarily ripping a portal to hell, possibly." The monotone voice of the copy of VEGA said from inside my suite. The copy I downloaded may not have all the processing power or thinking skills of the original, but he still does his job well. After all he was the one to get me out of the sarcophagus when the backstabbing trash can stuffed me back in it.

Apparently VEGA acts like a new born chicken, the first person he sees when getting activated becomes his new boss. Thankfully that was me instead of Dr. Hayden. Needless to say I was not happy about getting betrayed.

I immediately tore through the ruined facilities and tearing any leftover demons or possessed apart. I even ran into one particularly stubborn hell knight, who I then beat to death with its own severed leg. I quickly found Hayden trying to get on a ship for earth with the crucible. I obviously wasn't going to just let him walk away.

Now here I am standing over the cyber-doctor with the blade of hellish energy with the hangar starting to explode around us. I didn't care; I knew that if I died would just go to hell and I would just go on another rampage where I would rip and tear apart demons, this time for eternity. I couldn't wait.

"I was trying to better humanity, don't you see? Hell's energy would have given Earth unlimited power. Humans could finally-" his little speech was cut off by buckshot, courtesy of my super shotgun, entering his metal chest. The sheer force of the blast blew his entire upper body into nothing but scrap metal.

 _Why can't these idiots just leave hell alone? 'It's for the greater good and blah blah blah.' Don't mess with hell or you'll bring demons. And if there are demons you'll get me. Why is that so hard for these people to get?_

I put the shotgun away back into my quantum backpack and waited for the end.

"RRRROOOAAAAARRRRRR!"

Turning around I saw the source of the noise to be the disgusting familiar behemoth known as the cyberdemon.

"You came back faster than usual this time." I said; giving the crucible a small twirl as I stretched my muscles as I got ready to kill this thing, again.

"You ready go big boy? We don't have all day." I gestured to the exploding hangar around us.

The demons response was to give a deep throaty growl.

Like a silent bell was wrung we charged each other as the hangar erupted and to a large inferno as we leapt at each other. The monsters arm cannon powering up, while I was about to bring my blade down at my foe.

Yet, before we could really start, a surge of energy ripped through the building, destroying everything in its path.

When it reached me, I felt ever atom of my being violently ripped apart. The last thing I saw was the demon that had become more of a rival roar in hatred at me as we both disappeared.

…

 **Integra**

To say I was stressed was an understatement.

Not only did I have the increase in vampire attacks, the round table conference in a three weeks, dealing with what I suspect a bipolar vampire girl, and Alucard, to worry about, now there was storm cloud that was large enough to cover all of Europe and some of Asia.

 _The storm had suddenly appeared out of nowhere an hour ago and not only was it giving of an uncomfortable energy that seemed to make its self known to everyone, it also got Alucard excited for reasons even he doesn't know. Then there's the…_

My thought were then interrupted my thoughts by the crash of thunder as the storm clouds suddenly lowed a ominous blood red for a moment, its lights briefly flooding my office.

… _red lightning. You cannot get much more ominous then that._

I then head a knock on my door as Walter came in carrying a silver platter with what looked like an envelope.

"Ser Integra, you asked me to inform you should we get any new information on the storm and I have brought you just that."

I took the paper from him and quickly read through its contents. I gave small sigh of both worry and relief.

"It seems that the storm is quickly dissipating at a rate that will see the cloud disappear within the hour. However, it seems that a particularly powerful lighting strike near a small town named Kiltern. It was just after this strike that the storm began to dissipate." I told Walter. Ever the faithful butler, Walter would not have read anything unless he was tasked to.

"I must say that this situation is quite peculiar. There are few things that surprise me, but this is most certainly one of them. No doubt you will send someone to investigate the lighting strike?" he asked.

"Of course, though once you leave please send up Alucard and the Police Girl. I have a feeling that we will need him for this."

With a small bow, Walter left to do as I asked, leaving me alone once again.

Reaching for one of my cigars, I briefly felt all my troubles start piling up. I don't know why but I knew this storm was just the tip of the iceberg. For an instant, I had the feeling of impending doom. **(I'm clever!)**

…

 **Doom Slayer, Doomguy, Hell Walker, Unchained Predator, Scourge of Hell etc.**

I usually don't get to sleep in comfortable places, but the grassy field I had landed in was surprisingly nice.

Despite my rather ruff landing, (if falling from the sky could be considered ruff) I kept a calm mind and tried to figure out where I was. At first I was extremely confused when I saw nice green plants considering neither Mars nor hell had anything like plants. That is until VEGA told me we were teleported to earth. Though he said something about technology not being up to date or something. No doubt the unpredictable energies of hell had something to do with that.

I just let VEGA go over whatever he could get his hands own via the satellites orbiting the planet, which was odd considering they were replace with entire space stations now. More questions for later, but first a nap.

Laying down and staring up at the moon I felt something that I hadn't felt for what felt like centuries. Peace. Closing my eyes I prepared myself for sleep.

I had just begun to drift when I could faintly hear the voices of people. One with an obviously feminine voice while the other was a deep and intimidating, well intimidating for other people anyways. Both however had an accent, I think Australian. No wait English, or is it British? I never got the difference between England and Britain.

That means I'm in Europe, which doesn't make sense since the field I'm in shouldn't exist then. Europe was notoriously overcrowded and almost all steel and cement. Great, more questions.

Getting off the ground, I summoned my shotgun with the explosive shot attachment. I just stood there and waited for whoever was coming. Weapon down, but ready for action at a moment's notice.

 _Hope whoever was coming is friendly. If there not, then hopefully they can give me a good fight._

At the last thought I let a smile spread across my face.

…

 **Alucard**

Walking along, I was tempted to just kill the Police Girl here and now. She wouldn't stop complaining about being called Police Girl. She also wouldn't stop worrying if this mission would end up like the last one. So she got impaled by several blessed bayonets, get over it. I still don't know what she was worried about. That man Anderson, just thinking about him brought a fang filled smile to my face.

An abomination of science doing the work of god. It made me want to laugh. I knew that sooner or later one of us would kill the other. This was the beginning of an amazing feud.

"Master, are you even listening?!" The Police Girl all but shrieked.

"No."

She then proceeded to cross her arms with a small scowl on her face. She was like that for a few seconds before her features softened and she turned back to me. "What do you think we're going to find? I mean that storm felt creepy and it covered an entire continent! What could do that?" she said, her head slightly tilted to the side, briefly reminding me of a puppy.

Ah yes, the storm. The feeling it gave off was something I could never forget. Despair, anguish, pain, sorrow, anger, and blinding rage all rolled into one feeling. I may not know what it was, but it made my blood boil. It was exhilarating. And now we were headed to what may have caused it, I finally know what children felt waking up on Christmas morning.

I was going to answer the girls question until I stopped walking when I caught sight of a figure standing in the middle of the field. The Police Girl gave me a look of confusion until she noticed it as well.

The first thing I noticed about the man was the armor. Dull greens, silvers and browns of the armor instantly spoke of military use. It seemed bulky and should have weighed him down, yet he stood in a relaxed manor like he didn't even notice it. It looked quite futuristic, including the helmet that completely obscured his face. I also noticed a small red symbol seemingly branded into the metal.

The next thing I noticed was his height. The form I currently have is an intimidating height to look down on every one. Yet he was only a few inches shorter and thick with muscle as well. The strange gun still seemed to fit comfortably in his hands.

Finally was the smell. He smelled of blood and sulfur. He smelled like he had been completely drenched in blood mere minutes ago, yet he was spotless except for a few burn and shallow claw marks. Once I got past that overwhelming smell I could finally smell him, or more specifically his blood. It smelled odd and foreign, yet unmistakably human.

We all just stood there for a minute, staring at each other and silently gauging each other's wills. It got so long I could see my fledgling start looking between us nervously. The armored man was the one to finally break the silence.

"Beautiful night isn't it." He said with an almost gravelly voice. **(I like to think it's like Master Chief's)**

"Indeed it is. Now may I ask why such a man as your self is out here all alone?" I gave him a smile, giving him a good view of a mouth filled with dagger like teeth. "Don't you know there are bad things lurking in the dark?"

I then decided to read his mind to gauge his reactions, as I do whenever I was about to fight. Imagine my surprise when the only thing I could read was the barest hint of his emotions. And what surprised me even more was the emotion I was getting wasn't fear, but anticipation.

The man then gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry; it's the things in the dark that should be afraid of me. Now why are you here?" He emphasized his question by pumping his shot gun, completely ignoring the fact he just wasted a shell.

"If you must know, I was sent by my master to investigate a strange flash of red lightning and eliminate anything that posed a threat. Are you a threat?" I said while pulling out my Casull and flicking off the safety.

"Depends, on what you are, and what are you exactly?"

"Demon, devil, monster, bird of Hermes, but you may call me the vampire Alucard! Now may I ask the same of you, what is your name human?"

He looked off to the side for a moment as if to think about something.

"You know, it's been so long since someone called me by my name that I honestly can't remember." He said. "I only know the names my enemies have called me, funny, isn't it? You can call me…Slayer. Now to answer your other question, yes I am a threat to all monsters like you." He then spread his legs and brought his gun up to his shoulder. "Now shall we get this song and dance going?"

My smile only grew. "Let's."

Like bullets loosed from guns, I ran at him at inhuman speeds, and surprisingly he did the same. Both our fingers were curling around the trigger of our guns as we drew closer.

 _ **BANG**_

…

 **Chapter one and already a cliff hanger, sorry. Now a little explanation, hell has always been eternal and it has been stated the hell is connected to other worlds and different places in time. It's not that far of a stretch to send someone back in time. Also, the energy wave tore the UAC facilities, so he wasn't the only thing to be transported.**

 **Next chapter, the Doom Slayer vs the No Life King! See you then!**


	2. Unstoppable Force meets Immovable Object

**Wow, you guys must really like me. Would you believe me that 25 people read this in the first 30 minutes that this was posted? Anyways let's rip and tear!**

 **Chapter 2: Unstoppable Force and the Immovable Object**

 _In the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him… the Doom Slayer. –Slayer's Testament 1_

 **Seras**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I screamed as I stood to the side.

This mission was going horrible! First we were sent to investigate a probably evil storm, then master was being mean again, and now we find a big armored guy who chuckled at Alucard's fang filled smile! That's just not right!

Now they were fighting each other, I knew Alucard couldn't really be killed, even if he was blown to bits and was stronger and faster than any human, but this guy was just as fast!

At first they ran at each other at blinding speeds and shot each other. I had seen the bullets Alucard uses go through multiple people before and when he shot the guy named Slayer in the face, I expected the fight to be over right then and there. Instead the bullet shoved his head back but just ricocheted off the glass without a scratch! It even caused Alucard to hesitate for a moment.

The armored man took the pause as an opportunity to blast the vampire in the chest and sending him flying backwards and on to the ground leaking blood. Without even lifting his head, Alucard raised his arm at an unnatural angle and kept on firing at Slayer. The man of course ran to the side and was able to dodge the silver bullets while digging up dirt with every step as he ran.

Once Alucard ran out of ammo, he sat up, the previous damage all but gone and his glasses had fallen off, showing his red glowing eyes to the world. Even from this distance, I could see the sadistic glee shining bright when he looked at the armored man. What he did next left me absolutely confused.

He laughed, not the dark chuckle he always did, but deep booming and an almost gut busting laugh.

"I must say I knew you would be fun but that gun of yours actually hurt. It's been a long time since I felt true pain." He said standing up.

Slayer just stood there, though his helmet obscured his face, I could tell he was confused. "You're glad I shot you?" He shook his head as if that would give him answers. "You are no doubt one of weirdest things I'm going to kill."

"You haven't killed me yet!" In a instant, my master was up and running at the armored man. Abandoning his empty gun, he raised his fist and before Slayer could react, sent a punch into the man's armored head. With a sickening crunch, the man flew backwards and skipped along the ground like a stone across water.

When he came to a stop, he was so still I thought he was dead, until he slowly got up. He rolled his shoulders as if trying to shrug off the pain he was in. "Gotta say that was a good punch, too bad that was a love tap compared to what I'm used to. Also I don't think you're used to punching that hard, are you?" he said and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I was confused, again, until I looked over at my master.

He was standing there with a slightly pissed off look on his face as he stared at his now mangled hand. Apparently the crunch I heard from earlier was the breaking of everyone in his appendage.

Not even waiting for his wounds to heal he roared and bared his deadly teeth before rushing Slayer once again. This time instead of going for a punch, he leapt forward head first to take a bite out of the human.

The man obviously had other plans. Slayer caught Alucard by the neck, the force pushing him back a half a meter or so but he still held strong. My master's snapping jaws were right in the man's face yet I could tell just by the way the man held himself, that he wasn't afraid.

 _Oh god this is bad! This guy was beating Alucard, how was that even possible! Okay Sera calm down, you can help, you have a gun and you can OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS HE DOING!?_

Slayer must have been crazy, absolutely nuts because he just stuck his hand into Alucard's Mouth! Instead of getting his fingers bitten off in a bloody display, he held Alucard's mouth open. And with a quick tug…RIPPED MASTER'S JAW OFF!

Then before master could even hope to retaliate, Slayer had a flash of faint blue light appear in his hands. In less than the time it took to blink, the light formed what I could see was larger than normal and almost sinister looking chainsaw.

With what looked like a practiced ease, shoved the chainsaw into Alucard's chest, right where his heart would be. With a tug on the pull start, the machine roared to life and sent flesh and blood flying as the teeth carved their way up through the torso and splitting his head almost vertically.

With a kick, Slayer freed his weapon and sent the two halves of the vampire away from him. "Thanks for the workout, and thanks for being my first vampire kill. I'm more used to hellfire slinging demons. Now what do I do with you?" With that he turned towards me, his masked face staring down at me.

Though I was getting acquainted with being in the crosshairs of men that could and would kill me with ease, it still scared the shite out of me. It didn't help that I still couldn't see his face as he got closer. Also, despite my best efforts I was shaking like a leaf.

"I can se those fangs in those chattering teeth of yours. Now the question is whether or not to kill you. You're a vampire but you look like a good kid and you're military if that weird uniform of yours is anything to go by. What's your name girl?" It sounded like he was trying to be friendly, but the chattering of the idle chainsaw kind of detracted from it.

"I-I-I'm S-Seras, Seras Victoria, and yes I am. I work for the H-Hellsing Organization; we protect England from everything supernatural, m-mostly vampires. My master and I are the main force, f-fight fire with fire sort of thing." Is aid giving a humorless chuckle and trying and failing to give him a nice smile. The trembling kind of made that hard to do.

He stood there watching in silence for a moment before giving a sigh. "You're the good guys. Well I suddenly feel shitting about cutting up your master, though he did entertain me for a while."

"The fun is just getting started!"

The familiar deep and almost insane voice interrupted our conversation. We both looked over at Alucard's remains, only to see them turn into shadows.

Suddenly the dark mist seemed to pool together as if it were oil and started to take the form Alucard. His long black seemed to shift in the breeze despite the air being still. Suddenly his two gloved hands shot forward from his silhouetted form and made a weird hand gesture.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three…two…one, approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restricted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." As soon as he finished those words, a single giant and absolutely terrifying eye opened where his chest would be. Then his entire body was covered by more eyes and what looked like ever night crawler you could imagine. You could feel the power in the air.

Now, I had heard rumors of how terrify my master could be when he really cut loose, but this was something no sane person could imagine! My shaking got even worse just being anywhere close to him.

Suddenly his form began to look human again, though his regular red coat and outfit was replaced by what looked like a black straightjacket. And the massive eye in the chest was still there as well.

Even Slayer took a step back. Alucard saw this and a sadistic grin plastered itself onto his face. "Something wrong? Where is that mocking attitude of yours now Slayer? Count yourself unlucky to be one of the few I have killed in this form!"

Again Slayer surprised me when he laughed! Not the nervous or worried laugh of someone trying to get rid of their fear. This was a laugh of enjoyment! Note, this was when I really thought Slayer really was crazy.

"Well I have got to say, I have never seen anything like you before. Though there's no need to yell and get anger just for me saying you in two." With the chainsaw still in his right hand, he lifted his arms up and to the sides as if inviting Alucard to get closer. "Besides, girly over there told me you hunt other monster and apparently you work for the good guys. So how about we hug and make up?"

My master's response was a growl that sounded more animal than man. "I don't care what the Police Girl has told you! Only a man can kill a monster and I'm going to see if you're that man! Now fight me or I will tear you limb from limb and drink you corpse dry here and now!" with that, his right arm seem to morph into a flaming shadow before taking the form of a snarling multi eyed dog. It large and no doubt extremely sharp teeth were bared at the man in armor.

Slayer lowered his arms and tightened his grip on his weapon. "Well no one can say I didn't try the peaceful way. I guess I should step up my game too." With another flash of light, his chainsaw was replaced by what looked like a massive chain gun. Without a word, Slayer lifted the gun with ease and suddenly the multiple barrels split apart, forming a monstrosity of a weapon as three smaller rotating barrels on the left, right and in the center.

"You ready for round two blood sucker?" he no doubt said with a smirk

" _Oh god here we go again!_ " I thought as I ran away looking for anything that could protect me from the upcoming fight.

…

 **Integra**

Sitting in the middle of my office with Walter nearby cleaning up the large room, I was sitting back and enjoying one my cigars and taking time to relax during one of my rare moments of peace. Naturally the universe decided to spoil it for me.

 _*RING RING, RING RING*_

I gave a small sigh before speaking. "What's the status of your mission?" I said to Seras and turning the phone to speaker mode. There were very few people with access to my office phone, those on the roundtable, Walter, Alucard, and the Seras. Considering it was mandatory for agents to report in after a mission, and Alucard didn't carry his own phone, the only person with a reason to call would be the fledgling vampire.

"Hello, sir? Yes the mission is going…" she was interrupted by what sounded like automatic gunfire, "…not so good."

"Explain. Tell me what is going on?" I ordered. By this time Walter had stopped his cleaning and had come to stand by me.

"Well we went to the point of the lightning strike and we found a big man in weird futuristic but really intimidating armor standing there" more gunshots followed by an explosion, "with a big shotgun. Alucard asked if he was a threat. He said yes and told us his" "name was Slayer. They started shooting at each other and then he kind of…cut Alucard in two with" this time there was a mechanical roar, "a chainsaw. His actually using now, and just cut the head off of Alucard's creepy shadow wolf thing."

Through her entire explanation, on the outside I remained impassive, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

 _Shadow wolf? That's his Baskerville familiar, which means Alucard raised the restrictions on his powers, no doubt at his most powerful form except for level 0. And yet it sounds like this man is holding his own. Who is he?_

"Seras, did he say why he was attacking?"

"About that…he kind of set he was a threat to al monsters, and after I told him we protect England he said he felt bad about killing one of the "good guys" as he put it. After Alucard came back and change into some black outfit with an eye he…IS THAT A ROCKET LAUNCHER!?" Sure enough there were several large explosions somewhere nearby the vampire girl. "Slayer tried to be nice after that, but master didn't care and now they're both going all out and I'm pretty sure the man is nice but Alucard won't stop until you order him to stop." The girl must have turned back to the fight because I barley heard her say something along the lines of "space laser cannon" before talking to me again. "Please get here soon! I don't know how much longer they will…" without warning her line went dead.

I turned to my ever present butler who had heard the whole thing. "Get helicopter ready immediately. We need to stop this now."

…

 **30 minutes later**

 **Slayer**

Picking myself up off the ground, I took a hold of my dislocated left arm and shoved it back into its socket with a pop.

To say I was getting pissed off was a drastic understatement. My blood was boiling with rage, and it was all because of this god damn vampire. I had fought Barons who were easier to kill than this…thing. Every time I shot him, blew him apart, and tore him to pieces, he would just regenerate and come at me again even angrier than before. Even the usually sure fire method of beating him with his own severed limbs only put him down for so long, though I noticed that it was taking him longer each time.

However, it didn't help that he could hurt me. That old gun of his may have been powerful but my praetor suit is just hellishly upgraded mega armor. Even before the otherworldly advancements the armor could survive a rocket with minimal damage. His weapon was nothing more than a pea shooter, his punches on the other hand…

I was brought out of my thoughts in time to avoid the punch that slightly cratered the ground where I was previously standing. Putting some distance between me and Alucard, I brought out my super shotgun on instinct. That instinct saved me when the vampire lunged, moth open impossibly wide, perfect size for the double barrels. Shoving the gun to the back of his throat, I pulled the trigger and completely eviscerated his upper half.

Like usual, blue orbs of ethereal energy shot out from the corpse and being absorbed into my armor. Immediately the aches and internal damage from previous punches disappeared. That little perk from going back and forth between dimensions was a real life saver, literally.

Without a word I ejected to shells and inserted new ones just as Alucard reformed out of shadows, completely fine except the pained expression on his face. He snarled before tossing aside his gun and brought back his fist and flashed me a challenging grin.

Getting the message I put my weapon back into the quantum backpack and brought up my own fist. I knew that I may have been strong, but Alucard was stronger after did that thing after I killed him the first time. I knew this probably wouldn't end well, but the guy was challenging me. No way was I going to back down.

"Slayer, I would advise against this. However, after judging your psyche I know you will proceed with this activity." The familiar voice of VEGA said through my helmet. "However, I believe I can help."

Before I could ask what he was talking about, a familiar surge of energy went through my body. My heart started beating faster than it physically should and my vision went red around the edges. If I was angry before, now it felt more like almost uncontrollable rage.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I let out a yell that no doubt sounded primal. I didn't care, there was only one thing going through my mind; kill Alucard.

We ran at each other again, and I brought back my fist as he brought back his own hand as if to stab me, which he probably was. Once we got within range we sent our attack at the others.

Attack met attack and the world seemed to hold still for a moment, each of us trying to see who would yield. With a wet and meaty crunch, the vampire arm was all but vaporized. Blood flew though the air as our momentums still launched us past one another, though one now without an arm.

Coming to a stop, I felt my heart rate go back to normal and my vision clear. I stared at my hands for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. "That was Berserk, how?"

"Through extensive use of hell energy you call 'power ups' and fully upgrading your Praetor suit, the suit has collected the necessary data and power to recreate the energy surges you have used before on command. Though, the power is drained and will need a recharge to perform at full functionality. The abilities will be able to be used again in an hour."

Hearing that made me smile, using power ups whenever ever I wanted, sounded like a dream come true.

Of course that's when a certain annoying and angry vampire ruined the moment. "You are without a doubt the most surprising and amusing human I have ever meet Slayer. However I'm afraid this ends now!"

Shadows burst from his ruined arm, healing it again and creating a mass of writhing shadow with eyes, bigger than a baron and took on the shape savage claws behind him. All the eyes, including the one on his chest were glaring directly at me.

"Your damn right it does. I think it's time to introduce you to an old friend." With another flash of light I brought out my trump card.

In my hands was a massive gun made of a light grey metal, was extremely wide and had a large single opening in the front. In the center was an energy cell that was glowing bright neon green. With a whine the light intensified and seemed to spread to the entire gun. The energy pooled at the opening and began to vibrate slightly with pent up energy. Energy that was about to be released directly at the vampire.

Alucard and I just stood there, muscles tensed and waiting to see who would make the next move…until we heard a thumping sound. Suddenly flying out of the night sky was what looked like one of those old, outdated machined called…helicopters, that's it. This one definitely looked military, and the thing hadn't even touched down before a figure leap out and quickly walked towards the two of us.

Now that I could actually see the figure I could see it was a young woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes behind round glasses. She was dressed in a rather stiff looking suit.

She only gave me a glance before immediately walking over to Alucard, not a trace of fear evident. "Alucard, you are to stand down immediately. That is an order." I thought she had just sentenced herself to death trying to order that thing around.

I was then extremely surprised when the shadows receded and his form shifted to when I first met him, red coat included. Then he did something even crazier. He bowed, arm off to the sigh and bent over at an almost 90 degree angle. "As you command my master." I said to the women.

Almost as if a switch had been flicked, the vampire dropped all hostilities, except for a glace that would have sent lesser men running.

Now the woman was walking over to me and eyeing me with obvious suspicion.

"Police Girl, I assume this is the man you told me about?"

Out of nowhere the girl, Seras appeared next to the woman. Thou her uniform looked dirtied and wrinkled. She herself didn't look much better. Her entire right arm was one big bruise and it looked like she had a slight limp. Now that I think about it, I do remember landing on something soft and fleshy, my bad.

"Y-yes Sir, this is Slayer. Uh Mr. Slayer, can you put the gig gun down, please" she said with and adorable pleading face.

I didn't even realize it, but my finger was still on the trigger. Though I was weary of being near Alucard without a weapon, I decided to show them I wasn't a threat, unless they made me one. One flash of light later and the weapon was gone.

Though it was minuscule, I could see the Integra woman's shoulders relax slightly. She took a moment, no doubt to figure out what she should say before speaking.

"Now Slayer, what I want to know is simple. Who are you and why are you here?"

…

 **Alucard**

Damn women, stopping us before we could finish our fight. I wanted to see what that weapon of his could do. If it was anything like his other weapons, it would have truly hurt me. Not just stinging like that priest's knives, actual burning pain, something that shouldn't be possible consider there was not a trace of silver on him.

What an interesting human he is.

My Master had asked Slayer a question; he seemed to take some time before answering. "Well Slayer's the name and tearing apart the legions of hell is my game. Now to answer the other question, well I need to ask something first. Where am I?"

"Kiltern, England."

"Aright next is weird but what year is it?"

I raised my eyebrow at this. He didn't know what year it was? Granted I hardly ever know what year it is, but I frequently get put to sleep in that god forsaken dungeon for a few decades is my excuse.

"1999 in the year of our lord." Integra said with some confusion I her voice.

The man was silent for a moment for giving a rather simple response. "Well, fuck."

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Well, I don't really know why I'm here, but VEGA can probably tell you, if you were to take us some where secure."

"VEGA?"

"Oh right, say hi VEGA."

"Hello," a strange voice came from Slayer, "I am VEGA. Form AI of the UAC facility on Mars, now personal assistant to Slayer. While I have the answer you want, I agree with Slayer that it should only be stated in a secured area."

If I hadn't know My Master since she was a child I wouldn't have known that the machine that seemed to talk surprised her. I let out a quiet chuckle that she seemed to catch but did nothing.

"That is acceptable; however, I prefer to look a man in the eyes. Remove your helmet."

The tension after that question was almost palpable. _Come on, somehow that made you angry now attack her. Give me a reason to fight you again attack you…_

"Alright, seems reasonable enough. You know I forget I'm wearing this thing sometimes."

… _damn._

Reaching up, he gave the helmet a twist before taking it off with an audible hiss.

Slayer's face fit his name. His dark brown hair was cut in a buzz cut with stubble around the strong jaw and around the mouth. His slightly tanned skin was broken by long healed scars on both cheeks and above his right eye. His eye's however intrigued me the most.

When people say that someone has black eyes, they are really just are extremely dark brown. Slayer's on the other hand were truly black, only a few shades lighter than his pupils. Not only that, if the eyes truly are the windows to the soul than this man they seemed to look right into someone's soul. If he didn't like what he saw, then he wouldn't hesitate to tear them limb from limb.

All this just made this man even more interesting.

"So are you all done staring? Oh when we get some where can I have something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

…

 **And let their bloody rivalry begin! Hope you liked it. Now no doubt a few answers to your obvious questions.**

 **1\. Slayer's guns have been exposed to hell energy, gone to hell several times and have been covered in the blood of demons. It would be less likely for them to not get some sort of otherworldly properties, like being able to hurt a certain powerhouse of a vampire.**

 **2\. I decided to add the power up ability because if it was like the game, the power ups would be easily found by regular people, pretty soon there wouldn't be any left for the scourge of hell to use. Also lots of regular people would die.**

 **3\. Slayer's appearance is based off the comic, though I found a description that said he had a buzz cut. And his attitude was actually pretty chill when it came to interacting with regular people and has a strong moral character. And absolute love of any and all murder tools, though that is obvious.**

 **Hope you like the fighting, tried to keep it close to how Doom and Hellsing both play out. Quick and brutal.**

 **Bye!**


	3. What are the Health Benefits?

**I just want to say thanks for the praise and the love. I know my last chapter was not my best grammatically, oh well.**

 **Now the usual explanation and job offer chapter as there is in any worthwhile story. I always prefer the crossover character have a good reason to be and work with the other series character. The 'suddenly appear and is accepted by the other cast' route usually puts me off. Hopefully it works out like I hope it to. Also, have any of you seen Monty Python's: the Holy Grail? *hehe***

 **Chapter 3: What Are The Health Benefits?**

 _Dedicating the future of humanity is dangerous work. You never know when we may need a hero._

 _-Samuel Hayden_

 **Slayer**

The Helicopter ride was tense. Alucard sat across from me and hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time while Integra sat next to him and was listening carefully to everything I said. The well dressed and older pilote that Integra told me was her butler Walter could hear as well. Seras sat next to me and was rather…

"You're from the future?!"

…vocal about my explanation. Based on their reactions, it was probably going to take some convincing to leave me alone.

"About 100 years, give or take a few decades. Anyways, Earth's technology advanced so much it let us travel to other planets, even terraforming Mars and its moons. That's where I was stationed." I said jerking my thumb at myself.

"Yet you carry a simple scatter gun and chainsaw." The vampire said with a sneer.

"Hey, the classics are still around for a reason. Anyways, the United Nations didn't have the jurisdictions over the planet, that belonged to the union Aerospace Corporation or UAC for short. Once there, the scientist discovered tech from an old Martian civilization that was wiped out. I'm pretty damn sure none of them had ever seen a horror movie because they decided to start messing with the alien tech and managed to make a teleporter to another dimension." I said with eye roll.

"What dimension?" Seras asked.

"Hell. I'm not kidding; they literally opened a portal to hell. It had the fire, tortured souls of the damned and demons that you would expect. Naturally being the lovely place of pure evil that we've all heard about, the demons decided to invade. They tore apart everything and everyone there with little to no effort. Even my fellow marines didn't last long. Those that weren't killed were exposed to the energies of hell." Alucard's expression didn't really change, though his eyes seemed to be looking off into the distance, Integra's eyes widened by a fraction and the little vampire was shivering.

"The energy that hell gave off affects people. Usually it kills them, other times it turns them into homicidal puppets for higher level demons and if left alone long enough start to decay, yet they just keep on shuffling around looking for people to tear apart."

"If what you say is true, as this story is already hard to believe, how did you manage to survive?" Integra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I don't really know myself. All I do know was that I was fine, got my hands on teleportation tech that stores all my weapons, ammo and equipment in a pocket dimension and decided to teach those demon fucks not to mess with me. I slaughtered them all using their own energy against them, even went to hell its self. You know that place wasn't half bad, except for all the screaming, heat and flayed bodies all over the place."

"You went to hell, voluntarily! Weren't you afraid?!" Seras screamed in my ear.

It took a few seconds for the ringing to stop and to get my hearing back. "Not really. I honestly can't remember the last time if felt fear for anything. Death doesn't scare me." I then turned to Alucard and flashed him a toothy grin. "Especially not some blood sucker whose hat makes him look like a pimp."

We just stared at each other for a minute before I decided to continue my story. "Anyways, I stormed hell, killed their boss and stopped their invasion. I went back to earth, but the demons invaded there to. Some more slaughtering later and I went to hell again, killed a big demon and stopped that invasion to. One more invasion later and I realized that as long as the portals existed they would just come back. That's when I made my decision."

"What decision?" I was slightly surprised to hear the question come from Alucard, who hadn't said a word the entire flight.

"Why to stay in hell and give the demons something to else to worry about than invading earth, of course. I stepped right in and closed the portal behind me. I don't remember much about my time there, only pieces, and those are usually of me tearing hell a new one. Good times." A small smile was on my face and I swear I heard the girl next to me say something like 'I knew you were crazy.'

"It went like that for god knows how long. A few centuries went by and I …"

"Centuries?" Integra questioned.

"Oh yeah, I don't age anymore. No idea how or when it happened, but I began to realize that I hadn't aged a day. That's hell for you, completely unpredictable." I finished with a humorless chuckle. Anyways, the demons finally managed to capture me by bringing down one of their temples on top of me. That gave them all the time they needed to lock me in that damn sarcophagus!" banging my fist into the helicopter door, putting a large dent into the metal.

I took a few deep breaths to calm me down. "Any ways, I later learned that while I was put to sleep in my tomb for a few eons in hell, it had only been several decades here. The UAC decided to solve earth's energy crisis by opening another portal on Mars and turning their power into Argent energy, all led by Dr. Samuel Hayden. They made a few expeditions into hell, collecting data, demons and artifacts. That's when they found me. You see, Hayden figured out who I was and kept me around, still asleep in my tomb in case all 'hell' broke loose." I chuckled at my own pun, managing to get a small smile from Alucard of all people.

"Killing my way through the facilities, I went back to hell to get an artifact called the crucible and destroyed the source of hells power to open portals to other dimensions, trapping them all there where they belong. Hayden then decided to stab me in the back and tried to seal me away and take the crucible to power earth. I didn't like that and thanks to VEGA setting me free, Hayden didn't live to see the end of the day. I got the crucible back, problem was I may have destroyed a few important things and unleashed a lot of energy. Next thing I know I'm here trying to take a nap when these two showed up."

The cabin was silent, everyone processing what they had just heard and no doubt wondering whether to believe me. Not that I was concerned, even if they didn't; there wasn't anything they could do to me. Then again I don't know what I'll do now. Sadly, this is the longest conversation I've had with another human that I can remember. All I have ever done was fighting the legions of hell; I don't know the first thing about living a normal life.

Integra sat up a bit straighter in her seat. "That is… quite a tale you have. Regardless of whether or not your story is true, you are obviously an extremely dangerous man. I offer you a place for the night, where we can keep an eye on you of course, but we will not take action against you."

"Well that's better than I expected. I take you up on that offer." With that I leaned back with my hands behind my head, sitting back to enjoy the now comfortable silence.

…

"Quite the place you have here. Though I got to say, except for the soldiers and armaments I wouldn't have guess this place was military." We had touched down at the heli-pad and were currently walking towards the massive mansion. All the guards on duty gave us, or more accurately me strange looks.

"Hellsing manor has been in my family for several generations and has been at the center of the Hellsing Organization since the beginning." The woman answered.

Entering the building, I only now realized how cramped and dingy the UAC buildings were. This place looked older, but was far more extravagant.

"Police Girl, show Slayer to his room." Integra told the vampire girl without turning around.

Seras's reaction was instantaneous. She started flailing her and grumbling about that not being her name, before slumping forward with a sigh of defeat. "Yes sir."

"Alright Slayer, right this way." She said with unbridled cheer, as if she didn't just have a small tantrum.

With only a moment's hesitation, I followed the little blood sucker into the mansions dark hallways.

…

 **Integra**

Sitting back down in my chair, I rubbed my temples to fight the oncoming headache. This entire situation was complete pain in the neck.

"My, what an eventful night this was." Alucard said with amusement in his voice. "A man not only from the future, but also an ageless warrior who single handedly stormed hell. Oh if only we could have finished our fight!" he said with his trade mark toothy grin.

"So you believe this man's story Alucard?" Walter asked. My faithful Butler was as always standing next to me.

"Though his mind is protected from me, I could still see enough to know he did not lie. He reeks of blood and brimstone, wields weapons that truly hurt me and his eyes speak of one who has gazed into the abyss. Yes, I believe him.

"Which begs the question, what should we do about him?" I asked. "He has already proven that he is extremely dangerous man and I'm afraid we couldn't stop him if we tried."

"Perhaps _you_ couldn't stop him."

"Not my point Alucard. I have been giving it some thought and I am using the saying 'if you cannot beat them, join them.' In this case, have him join us." Looking at my companions, I saw Walter simply stand there as usual, while Alucard had an odd expression that looked like a mixture of both excitement and disappointment. Probably because he could work with Slayer, but not fight him.

Having said what I wanted to say, I reached over to my phone and pressed a button to contact Seras, and soon heard a click on the other. "Police Girl, bring Slayer to my office. I have something I wish to discuss with him.

…

 **Slayer**

"So to become a vampire, you have to be a virgin?" I asked.

The girl's pale skin instantly turned a bright red and tried to look anywhere but at me. "Uh um y-yeah, you have to be turned by the opposite gender as well. This happened to be Alucard."

She was escorting me to the boss lady's office after she called, wanting to see me. Deciding that traveling in silence wasn't pleasant, she wanted to start up a conversation. That turned into he xplaing the basics of vampire.

Apparently the Crucifix and garlic can't do shit against them. Blessed silver on the other hand was the main way to kill them, usually in the form of bullets through the heart. The other was to simply tear them apart, which honestly sounded more fun.

She even told me about how drink a non-virgin dry turns them into ghouls. Basically smart versions of the possessed that can actually wield guns. She even told me about the increase of what was being called freak vampires, weaker vampires but seemed to become far more common. How they really cover-up the massacres the vampires create is beyond me.

"Well we're here, good luck in there!" Seras said and walked away while waving good bye.

After waving back, I decided to not wait for permission and entered the office. The room was just as emasculate as the rest of the mansion. There standing behind her desk was Integra herself. The butler standing next to her while the vampire stood a good distance away, just watching me. I swear I was going to kill that bastard.

"Ah, Slayer, I wished to speak with you…" Integra started to say, before I interrupted.

"Why should I work for you?"

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I asked why I should work for you. I know about the increase in vampire attacks and I'm not stupid. I knew you wanted to talk to me about working for you. You're not that hard to figure out."

The room fell into silence, until Alucard burst into what could only be describes as maniacal laughter. Integra took the distraction as an opportunity to recompose herself and continue the conversation.

"We can and will provide for you all the basics of living and you will be treated as any other soldier, though I know that does not truly interest you. Working with us, you will be sent on missions to rid England of the unholy abominations that are the undead. You will be free to do what you see as necessary to slaughter the vampires. When I looked into your eyes as you described fighting demons I saw something, enjoyment. You are not hard to figure out either. You enjoy the slaughter of hell's forces, and I am offering you a chance to continue the fight." With that, she reached for an already cut cigar, lit it and put it in her mouth. "What do you say?"

A big smirk worked its way onto my face without me noticing. "When do I start?"

…

 **Rio, Brazil**

 **Nol'zak the imp**

I am burning this jungle to the ground as soon as I find that Argent! Running around these thriving green plants was making me sick just looking at it.

I was the only known demon to survive an encounter with the Doom Slayer for sins sake (due to hiding under corpses)! I shouldn't be running around looking for what was rightfully mine.

I had just found one of those spheres of argent energy that I had seen the Doom Slayer use to increase his power. If it worked for him why not work for me? Then while I had it in my grasp, the wave of energy sent me here, probably Earth.

Waking up to this place I noticed the energy was gone. Since then I had been searching for it for an hour and I knew I was getting closer. I could feel the power close by.

 _Yes, it will be mine! With it I will destroy all before me. Once I get back, not even the barons will stand a chance! I will…_

There it was, just sitting there surrounded by dead foliage. The tough glass casing was there, shattered and the argent was gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 _No, no, no, NO! I will not let that power escape me! Wait, it's nearby, I can smell it. It's even getting closer, how?_

I was brought out of my thoughts when nearby foliage rustled. I instantly summoned a fireball in my left hand and waited for the creature to emerge.

In a white blur the creature dashed into the clearing of dead plants and right in front of me. I was about to strike it down, until I got a good look at it.

Its small body was covered in white fur and small legs that looked like it couldn't so much as a hurt a bug. It's small head had two long ears covered in black ears were sticking out of the top of its head. The small nose was twitching and its dark eyes were looking up at me with what looked like curiosity.

 _What? What is this pathetic little thing? A…rabid? No, a rabbit. I remember Errock telling me about these things. Small, weak and delicious. How unlucky for this thing to run into me while I'm angry._

I raised my fireball to strike the little rodent down only to feel blinding pain in my left shoulder. With a scream I clutched my arm, or where it used to be. Instead, all there was left was a stump, acting like a fountain of blood.

With a fear induced speed, I scanned my surround looking for my attacker, only to see my severed arm lying on the ground…right next to the rabbit. My mind was clouded by pain, but I could still wonder how the creature suddenly got next to me, when it was several feet in front of me merely a second ago.

Before I could do anything else, the furry creature suddenly leap at me, and I was able to catch a glimpse of its bloody teeth.

The next moment I was on the ground and was able to see the rabbit land next to me, scratching its little nose with its fluffy, blood stained paws. The next thing I saw was my armless and now headless body slump to the ground.

Those were the last things I saw before I was claimed by the darkness.

…

 **Gee, I wonder what happened to the argent? *said sarcastically***

 **You have no idea how much fun it was to write that scene. Well that was a successful chapter. Hopefully it was a good enough reason for Slayer to work for Hellsing. Notice I decided to give Slayer agelessness, in other words he won't age. The testaments did say he terrorized hell for a long, long time.**

 **Next time, it takes place during the second episode.**

 **See you then!**


	4. The 'Bitches Love Cannons' Episode

**Alright we get into the actual episodes. You all know what comes next. The valentines were screwed to begin with, now there screwed to the infinity. Now, let blood flow!**

 **Chapter 4: The 'Bitches Love Cannons' Episode**

 _Tempered by the fires of hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the unchained predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before._

 _-Slayer's testament 2_

 **Slayer**

Walking down one of the long corridors of the Hellsing mansion, I followed the smell of something I had all but forgotten, the smell of cooked bacon. The staff had gone home for the day because of some meeting Integra was having and were done cooking, but not before making several pounds of bacon and locking it in the kitchen.

My first week here, the entire meat supply was disappearing quickly. It was only through the butler, Walter stumbling on to me did they find out about my thievery. Now I was not allowed anywhere near the kitchen, enforced by Walter who can actually fight.

Making sure I didn't stand out, I thought better than to wear my armor. Instead, I wore black combat boots, brown cargo pants, and a dark green t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Underneath it all was a metal harness that could bring my armor out of the pocket dimension in an instant.

Sticking to the shadows, I looked around for any sign of the old butler. As quietly as I could, I snuck into the kitchen and towards the metal box with a small lock, as if that would stop me. With a quick tug, the lock broke and fell to the floor.

Opening the small door I swore I heard the singing of angels as I saw my prize. I was about to reach for it when I stopped upon hearing an almost earth shattering scream of anger.

I quickly shut the doors and pulled my super shot gun and ran towards where the scream came from, the lower levels.

Getting there in under a minute, I kicked open the door that was slightly ajar, and broke the hinges. "I heard screaming, what needs to die?" The only people there were the two vampires and the butler. Seras had a shocked face while the other two simply raised their eyebrows."

"Miss Victoria simply made her displeasure known at having her bed replaced with what is now her coffin." Walter said motioning towards the box in the middle of the room. It was a obviously well made and had a cross carved onto the lid.

"So nothing needs to be killed?"

"Not at this moment. No."

"Well damn." I said flashing away my weapon. I had really been itching for a fight. The few missions I had been sent on, the vampire hardly put up a fight. I had fought imps more difficult than those idiots. Just run at you thinking they were invincible, and I quickly showed how wrong they were.

Walter cleared his throat and walked over to the nearby desk with a couple cases on it. "As I was saying, I have something special to show you Alucard." Said and walked over to the desk and opened the smaller case. Inside were two massive pistols. One a midnight black with "Jesus Is In Heaven Now." While the other I could only make out the tan metal of the muzzle.

"Hmmm, what is this?" Alucard asked with a smile.

"The jackal. A custom 13 millimeter anti freak combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds far more powerful than the 454 castle rounds you're used to. 39 centimeters long, 16 kilograms in weight, 6 rounds per magazine. The jackal has far more powerful than…most humans could handle." He said the last part with a quick glance at me.

"And the rounds?"

"13 millimeter explosive rounds."

"Casings?"

"Pure Macedonian silver."

"And the tips, explosive or mercury?" Alucard asked while putting in a clip.

"Mercury tips and they are already blessed."

"It's perfection Walter!" Alucard said with eyes shining with glee, I think. It's hard to tell with those glasses of his.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased sir." Walter said with a small bow.

"I bet this beauty could stop father Anderson dead in his tracks."

Right, Anderson. Walter gave me a brief summary of him and the Iscariot Organization. The Vatican's attack dogs, monster hunters like Hellsing. Genetically altered soldiers who can regenerate and don't give a damn who gets in their way if they're not catholic. Apparently Alucard and Anderson have some beef with each other. Seems like someone I would like to meet, maybe beat to death with his own skull as well.

Walter then turned to me. "Slayer, I was told to give this to you as a token of good faith for working with us. Considering your… affinity with guns, I thought you would appreciate it." Walter said to me. He turned back to the case and brought out a similar looking pistol.

"The sister to the Jackal, meet the Hyena." The Hyena was a matte tan and similar in almost every way to its sister except for the engraving along the side. It said "Fighting Like Hell" in the same cursive style as Alucard's gun.

I only had a few words to express myself. "Fuck the hell yes."

"This one was built for experimental hellfire incendiary rounds instead of mercury. I do so hope you use it well." He said with another small bow to me.

"Oh my god you two, that's amazing!" Seras said moving around us trying to get a good look at our new weapons.

"Miss Victoria, I believe I have something special for you as well." Walter said getting our attention. Seras's face lit up, and immediately fell.

Next to the Hellsing butler was the bastard child of a rifle and artillery piece. It was beautiful.

The Harkonnen, a 30 millimeter anti-freak cannon. Designed to be used with both depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells, this weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armored of targets."

"What the hell is that?!" Seras screamed, again. Seriously the girl had a set of lungs on her.

We stood there without saying anything for a bit before I got tired of the silence. "If she doesn't want it, can I have it?"

"No, it's mine!" Seras screamed and in a flash was hugging the thing like it was a child.

"Jeez you really need to learn how to make up your mind."

That's when I felt it. What I called my murder senses was tingling. People were getting killed nearby and surprisingly, I wasn't because of me.

"Uh, what's that?" Seras asked when we could finally hear the sounds of gunfire.

As if to answer her question the PA system came on and a voice almost dripping with smugness spoke up.

"Ehem…hello? Is this thing on? Cool. This message is going out to the round table conference and a very personnel and heartfelt shout out to the queen bitch herself, Miss Hellsing! Aaallllright! Your ass I currently being kicked by the VALENTINE brothers! My name is Jan Valentine and I can't wait to meet each and every one of you. We'll be getting intimate as soon as my boys finish lunch. Let me be the first to thank you for providing with all of these TASTY snacks! By tomorrow, Hellsing will be nothing more than a pile of shit." Jan paused and there was a sound of lips smacking, no doubt enjoying his meal.

"You've got nowhere left to run and nowhere to hide, because now I'm coming to kill you. I want to watch you cry and beg. In the mean time, I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent GOD!" There was a wet pop. Thanks to experience, I knew it was an eyeball. "But hey, there's always still time to just be a man and kill yourself. THANK YOU LONDON! WE LOVE YOU! GOODNIIIIIGHT!" With that, he hung up the phone with a click.

A silence followed the message before I turned to Walter, who was fiddling with the phone in the room.. "Well, looks like the Hyena already has its first job."

"What's your position Walter?" Integra's voice suddenly asked from the phone.

Picking up the device, the resident butler put it to his ear. "In Miss Victoria room in the sub basement. We've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communications have been cut off so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least four hours, maybe five." Walter said calmly. "In the mean time, all our forces have been ordered to defend the conference room with their lives."

I couldn't tell what Integra said, but I had heard enough. With a mental command, I was covered in a red light and in an instant my clothes were replace by my armor.

"Well for starters, please fortify the doors to the conference room. Since Alucard, Slayer and Miss Victoria are down here in the sub basement, I propose we divide into three teams. Alucard will head upstairs, Miss Victoria and I will make our way towards the conference room and Slayer will…"

"Actually I'm already heading out the door to find that Jan bitch. Everyone have fun!" I said and wave at them without looking back.

Once I was out, I slammed the door and was immediately covered in darkness.

…

Walking down the hallway, I could hear the faint crunch of bones. The hallway I was walking down was one of many that were absolutely covered in blood and body parts. Disturbingly, I felt right at home.

Turning the corner I found a group of what guess were ghouls munching on dead guards. They were a walking corpse with dead grey flesh with unnatural purple eyes, and they were all looking at me.

"Alright freaks, who's first?" I said bringing out my assault rifle.

The nearest gave out a groan before raising his rifle and shooting at me. As expected, the small arms simply bounced off my armor. Raising my rifle, I sent rounds at the dead man that immediately tore his left arm off, yet it didn't even seem to notice. It only stopped firing when a round through its skull.

The dozen or so left started walking towards me and firing their own weapons and raising what looked like ballistic shields. The ghouls and I both fired storms of bullets at each other.

Their shield combined with them not feeling pain allowed them to shrug off the impacts my rounds made. Seeing that it wasn't getting me anywhere, I hit a button and the top of the box on the rifle's side lifted up, revealing a mass of small missiles.

With a pull of the trigger, the missiles screamed towards the armored wall and imbedded themselves in metal and flesh alike. After a moment they detonated and exploded in a mass of fire and blood.

Running a hand across my visor to wipe away the blood, I saw the torso start crawling its way towards me. Walking over to it, I silenced its moaning with a kick that obliterated its face.

Walking away I was about to head down the hall way when I heard more moans from behind me. I turned around to see the Hellsing soldiers start to get up. Their eyes were glowing a familiar purple.

"VEGA, what's going on." I asked my AI.

"It seems that the soldiers that were killed and eaten by the invading ghouls are rising. Possibility of an new ability for these 'freak' vampires. Recommended action is to eliminate the threat." The computer said.

"I couldn't agree more."I said putting away my rifle and cracking my knuckles. "How about we put them down quick. Haste."

Immediately, my heart start pumping faster than it should have and I felt an invisible energy wrap around me and my vision was tinged with yellow.

In what felt like an instant, I was in front of the nearest ghoul and brought my fist down on top of its head. In a shower of gore the head exploded but I was on to the next. The next tried to lunge at me, only to have its arm ripped and shoved down its throat. With a twist, I snapped its neck and kicked the body away.

Running at the one in front of, I placed a foot on its leg and kicked off while simultaneously using my jump boots. It resulted in shattering the leg and pushing me into the air. Coming down, I aimed my fall so I would land on a ghoul who was missing an arm. There was a sickening plop when my foot connected with its face.

Turning on my heel, I aimed a low kick at the legs of the ghoul I jumped off of. Its already broken leg was torn off by the force and while the body was in the air, I slammed my fist into its head and against the floor.

Standing up, I caught two ghouls who had simultaneously lunged at me by their throats. Shifting my grip to the back of their heads, I slammed their skulls together and watched their re-dead **(?)** bodies fell to the floor.

I then felt arms wrap around by shoulders and before the creature could try to take a bite of out of me (and wouldn't do any good), I threw it over my shoulder and slammed into the wall in a splatter of blood.

The last two monsters walked at me, but before either could do anything, I was behind the first one. Plunging my hand into the back of the first ghouls like what I had seen Alucard do, I wrapped my hand around what felt like a bumpy pole.

With a tug, the flesh gave way to the spinal cord and it's still connected head. Swinging my macabre weapon around, the heads connected and blood and bone shards splattered the wall behind the walking corpse.

I dropped the body part as I felt my heart slow down and the energy around me disappear. The entire slaughter took barley ten seconds.

"Well that was fun. VEGA, do you know where that Valentine bastard is? I want to say hello." I said. The only ones hearing were the AI and the dead.

"Jan Valentine stated he planned on killing Miss Hellsing and the members of the round table himself. I recommend heading to the conference room, no doubt and Miss Victoria are already there." The AI told me. "Marking the destination now."

I blip then appeared on my HUD and I set off towards the conference room.

…

 **Integra**

Taking a puff of my cigar, I couldn't help but smile at unleashing Walter, the Angel of Death upon monster that thought it could destroy Hellsing.

"Your standing orders will be followed to the letter. I promise that not one of these villains will ever see the light of day again. Now with your permission sir, I believe its time I gave these young people a proper lesson in violence." Walter said with a smile. No matter who or what, true warriors always love the promise of a bloody fight.

I was about to dismiss the veteran and the fledgling vampire when there was a loud knocking from the door.

"Hey, is everyone alive in there? Or undead? If your ghouls than I want to say sorry in advanced for bashing your heads in." a familiar gravelly voice said.

"Walter, please let Slayer in before he does something drastic. I will not have another freezer incident." I said with a small side. Slayer may be useful, but will do anything to get what he wants, no matter how small. It became obvious when he tore the industrial freezer's door off to get ice cream. The man had no concept of taking care of equipment except for guns.

"Sir Integra, who is this at the door?" Sir Irons asked with his typical calm expression.

"That would be Slayer, the newest addition to my organization and the man I told you about." I said.

"Ah, the 'time traveler from hell', am I correct?" he said with obvious doubt.

"It does not matter whether or not his story is true, only that he completes the missions given to him."

There was the creak o the door and in stepped the large armored figure stepped in. His arrival brought a few murmurs from the members of the round table.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into a few ghouls on the way here. By the way, we have a small issue. Your soldiers are being turned into ghouls too."

"What!?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, the bastard is making his own reinforcements. I'm all for going out there and hunting him down, but I'm guessing there's already a plan. Am I right?"

Walter let out a small chuckle. "That there is. Now if you would please follow Seras and I, I promise you the opportunity to put him down. After we question him that is."

Though his face was covered by his helmet, I could almost feel the smirk on his face. "Lead the way old man. See you all after this is all done."

With that, the three of them walked out, locking the door behind them.

…

 **10 minutes later**

 **Slayer**

Standing behind Seras, I got a good look at the fight going on between Walter and the ghoul soldiers. I had to say I was extremely impressed with how he handled those razor wires of his. It was almost artful how he decimated the ghouls behind the pierced vampire. Jan really didn't look like much. Except for that psychotic grin of his, you wouldn't think he could actually fight.

"I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god." Walter spat the psycho's words back at him.

The vampire response was a grin that then transformed into insane laughter. "Now that's fucking great! Ha, cause I got to tell ya, plowing through you people was really starting to bore the fuck out of me!"

With a snap of his fingers, the ghouls with shields lined up in formation with their guns at the ready and pointed at Walter. They started marching towards the deadly butler, yet he stood there undeterred by the undead monsters with his hands behind his back and a small smile.

"Ms. Victoria, now would be a good time for some support." He said.

"Alright, it's show time kid." Is said equipping my gauss cannon and charging the siege attachment.

"Yes sir!" Seras let loose a round that pierced the shield wall, going through several ghouls before exploding and killing a mass of undead.

"Second volley if you would Mr. Slayer!" Walter yelled.

I stepped out of the door way and aimed at Jan. He responded with the classic "Fuck you!"

"Eat it you prick!" I yelled as a force of blue plasma shot out and went through the rest of the shields as if it were tissue paper. Jan was only able to survive by jumping over his ghouls. He started running at Walter with two rifles and laughing maniac.

Aiming a kick at the old man, I decided to intervene. Grabbing his leg, I saw a look of surprise cross his face before I pulled him up in the air and slamming him back down to the floor. He coughed and sputtered trying to get air back in his lungs. Standing up slowly, he raised his rifle at me, only to be stopped and restrained by Seras.

"Slayer, are you alright?" she asked from on top of Jan. I heard him mutter his displeasure about the situation. "Get off me bitch, I'm supposed to be on top."

"Yeah I'm fine. Walter?" I said giving him a glance.

"I'm starting to feel my age, in the old days I could have easily dodged such a sloppy attack. Oh and that's an impressive chokehold, where did you learn it?"

"Yeah where did you learn it _police_ girl?" I said more to Walter than Seras and put emphasis on police. The girl shot me a glare of both frustration of what Alucard calls her and gratitude for answering the question for her.

The moron she was holding then decided to speak up in his usual way. "Get the fuck off me you fucking vampire slut! Is this chick the best you got?! How about you tin man? Too much of a pussy to fight me so you let this bitch take me on! No wonder you all went down like a bunch of pussies."

"I'll be asking the questions here." Walter said adjusting his black gloves. "What's the objective of this attack? Who are you taking orders from?"

Jan decided to put on his best innocent looking smile. It didn't work. "Me? I'm just a tourist who was passing by totally minding my own business and thought I'd have a look. So we cool dude?"

Walter responded by stomping and breaking his hand. As expected, Jan let out a scream.

"Young man, the left ones next." Walter said. I could almost feel the rage directed at the punk.

Jan finally relented, but still didn't drop the pained smile. "We were following orders alright! We were told to attack the Hellsing head quarters and kill everyone we found inside. We were supposed to find out about the thing you guys found after the weird storm and confirm the deaths of the round table, and your pet vampire."

"Wow, you really have no clue how dead you were from the start, do you?" I said with amusement.

"Hold on, you're not the only one in charge here. Who else?" Walter said.

More insane laughter followed. "Wow. You're quick. Right now, big brother Valentine is down stairs beating Alucard into a carpet stain!" His statement earned a worried look from Seras.

"Yeah, if your brother is as weak as you, then he's going to be nothing more than lunch." I said.

"Me and my brother were created with the sole intention of killing you fucks. You people are so fucking dead and you don't even know it!" he said happily, until Seras tightened her grip on his throat.

"You are in no position to make threats." Walter said as calmly as usual.

Jan started laughing, again. The man's throat must kill him considering how much he does that. "Dude, you must be going senile Alfred."

Walter looked pissed and was about to do something with his wires, only to stop and his eyes widen. His odd expression distracted Seras just enough for Jan to elbow her in the gut and jump away from the three of us.

Looking to see what got the butlers attention I saw a horde of ghouls coming down the hallway… and they were wearing the Hellsing uniforms.

"And now, for our next trick, check door number three." Jan said with all the enthusiasm of some sick game show host.

"I was hoping somewhere deep in my heart that you were mistaken Slayer. If you would be so kind?" he said solemnly.

"With pleasure." I said excitedly. Was it bad that the Hellsing men were turned into ghouls? Yes. Did I feel bad for them? Sure. Did I let it affect me and made me hesitate? Not even close.

I had long gotten used to the death of the good and innocent. I've trudged through their guts and had to put them down when the energy of hell twisted their minds, bodies, and souls. Call me cold and heartless, I won't feel bad about putting them down.

"Hey, what are you bitches talking about?!"

A flash of light appeared in my hand and suddenly I was holding the Hyena. Raising the pistol and aiming at the hoard, I only stopped to pull back the slide. Taking aim, I pulled the trigger.

I had long grown used to the recoil of weapons, being able to fire like it was nothing. The only exception being the BFG 9000, and now I could add the Hyena to that small list. The shot jerked back my arm back as a bright orange round traveled faster than sound streaked its way towards the undead masses.

In a deafening roar, a bright ball of orange flames engulfed the horde and the lower end of the hall. Jan made the smart choice and towards us and away from the hungry flames. Even then, the back of his jacket was singed and a few blisters formed on his face from the heat.

As quick as the fire started, it was gone. The only things left behind were charred unmoving corpses, the blackened hallway and several burning embers.

"Walter."I said turning towards him. "I absolutely love this gun."

"W-WHAT DID YOU SONS OF BITCHES DO!" Jan yelled. For once the smile was gone, replace by a look of pure rage. Most of it pointed at me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" he let out a scream as he ran at me. It's funny how he thinks he has a shot attacking me head-on.

As if to pay me back, Walter got in his way. With a flick of his wrist his wire wrapped around Jan's right arm. The wire cut through the muscles and bone, severing the entire arm. The crazy bastard still kept coming, laughing the entire time.

Dashing over to the side and sticking my leg out, Jan tripped before he could stop, if he even tried to stop. Reaching out, I caught him by the back of his collar and spun in a circle. Letting him go, he came crashing to a stop when he hit the conference doors, knocking them off their hinges.

Pushing himself up, he stopped at the sight of over a dozen pistol pointed at him. He was just close enough for me to hear the words of a man who knows things were bad. "Aw, fuck me."

He was then hit by a storm of hot lead as his body jerked with every impact. When the shooting stopped he stood for a second before collapsing to his knees and then fell face first onto the ground.

Walking over to the vampire, I grabbed him by the burnt and bloody jacket and tossed him against the wall, getting a cry of pain. "Nice try dumbass."

"Well come on and kill me then dick." He said with that stupid smile still on his face.

"Not yet. Who put you up to this? If I don't like what you tell me well…" To make my point clear I put my foot on what made him a man and applied a bit of pressure. He let out a gasp of pain that turned into a squeak as his eyes seemed to bulge. "…we could see how much your boys can take before they pop."

I let up and stepped away from him once I saw the others walking towards us. Integra sthen stepped forward, pistol in hand. With the pain gone, his attitude returned. "What up bitch."

 _*BANG BANG BANG*_

Not even hesitating, she put three rounds in him. "We'll have no more of that, I'm pissed off." What she got was a tired chuckle and an owe. "Who are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible for this?! Start talking!"

What she got was his trade mark laugh. "Answer!"

"Oh come on bitch, you know. The ones that put the fucking chip in me" Jan said, somehow managing to stand up despite the damage. "The chip that's sending information letting them know we fucked up. They can hear us talking, every last god damn word. If they know I'm standing here all fucked up and dying, about to tell you everything, you think they're going to let me fucking live?"

As soon as he said that, he was engulfed in blue fire. Strangely enough, I couldn't feel any heat. The armor allowed me to feel warm and cool temperatures, so if it was giving off heat, I would have felt it.

"See! I so fucking told you! Well since I'm fucked, how about I piss a little wisdom on you dip shits! You can take this clue and shove it up your ass bitch!" He then made sure he died doing what he loved, he flipped us off with his one good hand.

"Beware…the…Millennium!" he had only just finished his sentence when he collapsed into a pile of ashes.

"Well that was a thing." I said taking off my helmet and having it disappear in a flash of light.

"That was it? Millennium?" Integra said in a soft voice. If her face was anything to go by, the events of the day just came crashing down on her.

"Are you alright sir Integra?" Walter asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. And as for them..." She turned to the charred remains of what used to be her men. The fire turned their skin into nothing more than ash. Some blood and guts still remaind and hadn't been cooked into oblivion. The only things that were really left were their skeletons. "…please, give them their last rites and see to it that they get a proper burial."

"Right away ma'am." Walter said with a bow.

Deciding I had had enough of this for now, I turned and walked away.

"Slayer, where are you going?"Integra asked.

"I'm not any good with emotional shit. I was stealing several pound of bacon before this started and it's really good right about now, if you're ok with it that is." I didn't really need her permission, I just knew she was hurting, these were her men and now they were all dead. I didn't want to make it worse for her by being insubordinate right now.

She gave a sigh. "You may go, you did your job. Now it is time for me to do an unpleasant part of mine." With that she turned back to her the bodies of her men.

I passed by a teary eyed Seras and a grim face faced Walter before walking towards the kitchen. I clenched my fists and once I was out of ear shot, I said what I was really thinking.

"I don't care who did this, but they just made the biggest mistake they could possibly make, pissing me off. Once I find them, I will tear them apart and make them beg for hell. Whatever psycho did this, you should know that you just sealed your doom."

…

 **Unknown location**

 **The Major**

In the darkened room, my subordinates were mumbling amongst themselves until they saw me. They then quickly stood at attention.

"All is well gentlemen. The experiment can move ahead." Was the only thing I said. It was the only thing they needed to hear.

Turning around in my chair, I could finally think over what I had learned. The Valentine brothers may have been killed, but they were merely the beginning of what was to come. The decimation of the Hellsing forces was only temporary. In fact, they would no doubt bolster their ranks and be more powerful than before. Luke quickly crumpled under the power of the No life King and Jan was terminated before he could reveal anything else.

However, the most interesting information was the man in armor. Slayer, if I am correct. I brought up a video through the eyes of Jan, as he was easily bested by the armored figure. He moved a great speed despite his size and moved with the confidence of a man used to ruling a battlefield. He seemed to summon weapons out of thin air and lastly, was his helmet, or more specifically the mark on it.

It was a symbol I had seen on several of our newly discovered artifacts. No doubt the mystery person Integra brought back after the storm. All this simply made my interest grow.

"You will a grand foe, I can see it already. Let us see how powerful you really are."

…

 **Yes! It begins!**

 **Now I hope you like the Hyena, thought it seemed appropriate. Hope you like it and please leave a review.**

 **Next stop, Rio! Oh god Rio. I never want to go there. Turns out it has such a thing as spider rain. That's spiders, that a pick up by wind, taken into the sky and dropped like rain. No thank you.**

 **Love you all! Bye!**


	5. Soccer Is Still Boring

**Wooooo! Over 5000 views! I … oh god I promised myself I wasn't going to cry…. I just want to say I love you all.**

 **Any ways, let me tell you something. I am not doing SlayerXSeras, sorry. Maybe if someone writes their own story they'll do it but not me. I plan on them having a parental relationship with Slayer being in his early to mid thirties. While Alucard keeps pushing her to accept being a monster, Slayer will push her to remember what makes her human.**

 **Also, QUITE TELLING ME TO UPDATE! I will do it at my own pace, so just relax, okay? Seriously, some people have no patience, sorry people who were being nice, this isn't for you.**

 **One last thing, I have a request. Someone make a Doom and League of Legends crossover. That would be awesome. Like His sarcophagus is found on the Shadow Isles, obviously he goes on a rampage. I would like to see that.**

 **Chapter 5: Soccer, Football, Whatever It's Still Boring**

 _And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, the seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples. He set fourth without pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, the Doom Slayer sought to end the dominion of the dark realm._

 _-Slayer's Testament 3_

 **Slayer**

"The hell am I?" I said to myself. I looked around at the large UAC building I was in there was a single door behind me and a large window with a great view of the Martian landscape. Unlike most rooms, this wasn't covered in blood and corpses. One more thing that made it weird was the group of strangely dressed standing together.

The first was strangely enough a kid no older than 10 with blue jeans and a black shirt with the UAC logo. Then there was what looked like a SWAT officer, a man with green pants vest, and red bandanna keeping his long black his out of his face **(Rambo)**. Then there was a skintight black suited man with blue lights **(Tron)** a cowboy, a well dressed man with good hair **(Michael Bay)** , what looked like a biker but with part of his face gone revealing a metal skull **(Terminator)** , even a trash can looking white, blue and silver robot **(R2D2)**.

However, three of them stood in front. On the left was a large lumberjack; on the right was a man in a tan suit and red eyes. However, the person, well thing in the middle instantly drew all my attention. It looked like a man who was taller and had more muscle than a hell knight. The only thing he was wearing were ripped grey shorts and left the rest of his skin exposed. Oh, did I forget to mention his skin was green? That seems important.

"Slayer awake!" the thing yelled. "Best friend finally talk, why no smash with me?!" he screamed in my face.

"Uh, what's big green talking about?" I asked.

"Oh the man's just upset you haven't used him since we got here." The lumberjack said stepping forward. "Oh yeah, we are the spirit of your weapons. BFG just feel neglected."

"Welcome to my world." The little kid said while crossing his arms.

The lumber jack continued on. "It's good to finally meet you, sort of."

"Well it's nice to meet you all too. And you are?"

"Oh right, I'm the spirit of your chainsaw and the man in the suit is the spirit of the Hyena. He hasn't gotten comfortable around us yet so he doesn't say much. Anyways, we wanted to let you know that Millennium is a threat."

Right, the Nazis. Integra thinks that the old group that they thought were wiped out was behind the attack weeks ago. Genocidal maniacs with a thing for the occult. Looks like those zombie video games were almost right. I personally would love nothing more than introduce them to the business end of my guns.

"He says that the bastards got their hands on something they shouldn't have. He's not saying what, but he says it's serious." The spirit said.

"Wait, who's _he?"_ I said raising my eyebrow.

All the spirits suddenly got nervous expressions and stared turning their head as if they were looking for something.

I felt it more than heard it. Turning around, I could feel the power radiating off the… thing. It looked similar to the wraiths I had freed from the well, only more on fire and its black visor seemed to suck in the light of the room.

" _That would be me Slayer."_ It said in a deep voice that seemed to echo.

"Ok, who the hell are you?"

It then gave a hollow laugh before replying. " _Excellent choice of words. I am the spirit of the weapon you have yet to truly wield. When the time comes, you will know me. Now know that your foes have gained artifacts that could bring hell on earth if they are foolish enough to use it."_

"Well, tell me what it is god damn it?! Don't be all mysterious and shit! It's annoying." I said with a huff.

" _I will see you soon Slayer. Now, AWAKE!"_ With that, it appeared in front of and put its finger to my forehead and my vision went black.

…

"Rise and shine!" a feminine voice said.

Opening my eyes and quickly sitting up, I was greeted by the smiling face of Seras. Her face immediately went red and started looking anywhere than at my shirtless torso.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Better question, why is he here!" I pointed at Alucard who was facing away from us and looking at my display shelves.

"Oh, um, sir Integra sent me to wake you up to meet the new soldiers and Master just kind of followed me in here." She said while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

With an eye roll I got out of bed. I was wearing pants so Seras didn't get all nervous like before. I was about to grab my hammerspace harness until I stopped at what Alucard said.

"My my Slayer, I didn't peg you as someone to play with dolls." Alucard turned towards me with something in his hand.

Once I saw a familiar green toy space man, I immediately rushed over to him and snatched it out of his hand. "Don't touch my stuff! And for the record, I happen to like these little things." I then placed the little doomguy toy next to the other Guy toys on the shelf.

"Uh, Slayer, What's that?" Turning my head I saw her pointing at me, well more at my back.

I knew what she was looking at. It was a circle of red runes on my back. They looked like they were glowing tattoos and in the middle of the circle was the symbol of the Doom Slayer.

"Oh, that's just some runes I picked up doing a few trials. Think of them a few perks from hell that help me kill things. And no Alucard, you can only get them by finding trial stones, which only come from hell." I said cutting off whatever question he was going to ask.

"Now let's go meet the new guys." Grabbing the harness and putting it on I and suddenly I was wearing my casual clothes and was out the door before either of them could catch up.

…

"Stupid house with more twists and turns than a maze." I had been wondering the house for half an hour and was still lost. I've been here for weeks and still don't know the lay out all that well. Only my room, sublevels, entrance, kitchen and Integra's office.

I was walking down a hallway when I caught sight of Walter rushing down the hall way. With nothing better going on, I decided following him would be my best shot.

The old man was surprisingly fast. By the time I caught up with him, he was handing Integra a letter and I finally got a look at the mercenaries. The definitely the look of experienced soldiers, though there didn't seem to be any set uniform, just tan clothes. Surprisingly, the one who looked the most dressed up and had an eye patch was sitting on the floor with a blood covered face.

"Uh what did I miss?"

"Ah Slayer, so glad you could finally join us. I would like for you to meet Captain Bernadotte and the men of the wild Geese." Integra said with looking up from the letter.

I looked at the men who seemed to have shocked and baffled faces as if they saw something they couldn't believe. Probably exactly what happened.

"Alright, what did the crimson prick here do?" I asked them.

The one with the eye patch and hat was the one to speak, and apparently had a French accent. "He… walked through a wall and the girl did this to me by poking me. It was weird."

Looking over I saw Seras wave a little with a slightly sheepish look on her face.

"Huh, got your ass kicked by a 19 year old girl. Not a great first impression." I said with a chuckle. "The name's Slayer." I offered him my hand.

He took it and I pulled him off the ground and shook his hand. "Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the Wild Geese. Please tell me you're not a vampire too?"

"Nope, I just kill them."

"Now that the introductions have been made, we must leave these men to settle in." Integra said. "This letter calls for a meeting with Enrico Maxwell, Leader of the Iscariot Organization."

…

"You know this piece isn't half bad." I said to my employers about the painting we were looking at, one of armies going to war.

Still wearing my casual clothes, I stood next to Walter as we waited for the Section 13 representatives to arrive.

"What time is it Walter?" Integra asked completely ignoring me.

"It's just past three ma'am."

"They arranged this meeting and still manage to be late."

"VEGA told me the Vatican doesn't get better until Pope Francis in 2013. Apparently the guy starts breaking tradition and starts making the church learn humility." I said catching the two by surprise.

If your AI has information, why has he not shared it?"

I gave a shrug. "Apparently the history books are pretty censored about this time. My guess is your friends on the roundtable will have something to do about that."

We stopped talking when we heard another conversation that seemed to be getting closer.

The men stopped when they saw us. One wore a typical black suite while the other stood out. White dress shirt under a expensive looking purple vest and had long white hair and purple eyes, o bviously an albino.

"Oh dear were so sorry to_" the man started only to be interrupted.

"That's close enough!" Integra practically yelled. "What business does the Vatican have here? Why send the Iscariot's, the dirtiest of their dirty little secrets."

Maxwell's face still remained the same. "How very unfortunate, it appears our reputation has preceded us. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Enrico Maxwell. I am the head of the Iscariot Organization and I am honored to meet you."

"I really don't care who you are. Just tell me what you want." Was Integra's response.

"There is no need for a harsh tone." He said with a placating smile. "We didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you Sir Integra."

"I don't believe you!" She said angrily. "You've done nothing but shown contempt for our treaties. This latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland was inexcusable. He killed two of my best men. I barely managed to escape with my head still attached! And you have the gall_"

"Would you shut up?!" Enrico screamed while crushing his glasses in rage.

"You really expect me to just let you do as you please? Two men? If we had slaughtered two million of you protestant scum I would not have shed a tear."

"And there's the real Maxwell. Just as cruel as any satanic cult, just as I was expecting." I said crossing my arms.

"How dare you talk to me that way you inbred cure! I would gladly have you flayed until you learned to respect the true followers of God!" he said with a sneer.

"I would be careful Maxwell." Integra said with a small smile. "Though Slayer works for me, there is nothing I could do to stop him should he choose to remove you from the world."

Enrico took a calming breath before continuing where he left off. "No matter. Anyways, I am here on direct orders from his holiness, otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures!" The angry face he made border lined on psychotic, giving us a good view of who he really is. "So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English sow!"

I had half a mind just to snap his scrawny little neck here and now, however Alucard decided to intervene by phasing through the wall.

"A sow, nothing like the Iscariot's to inspire the fear of god. Such fearsome insults. 2000 years of your inane prattle. Truly some things never do seem to change." He said sarcastically. Come to think of it, he rarely says things without sarcasm or an insult.

"The vampire Alucard, the Hellsing's family pet creature. I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before. It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and now I must say goodbye. You call my master a sow and expect me to let you live? I'm afraid I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish little man." He then took up a firing position and pointed his pistol at Maxwell's head.

"For once you and I can agree on something." I said pulled out my UAC pistol and did the same.

"Oh how absolutely terrifying. How can a man be expected to deal with people who point a gun in his face."

"I'm pretty sure that's similar what little Timmy thinks, stuck in a room on your private jet, which was paid for how, exactly?" A smirk never leaving my lips as Maxwell's calm façade momentarily showed a flash of rage before becoming calm again.

"I think that you'll agree that turnabout is fair play. So why don't we make fight interesting?" He snapped his fingers and the sound seemed to carry throughout the entire museum. "Anderson!"

Almost as if from out of nowhere, a man in a white long coat with long gleaming knives appeared at the end of the hallway. I could just make out his short blonde hair, round glasses and golden cross necklace. "Ask of me and I shall give thee the heathen for thy inheritance and for thy possessions, the ends of the earth. I shall break them with a rod of iron, I shall dash them into pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now for thee king. Be admonished yee judges of the earth and serve the lord with fear and rejoice with trembling." He continued to stalk towards us and obviously something was wrong since Maxwell tried to stop Anderson, only to be ignored. When Alucard walked forward to meet him and and started laughing, I knew something bad was going to happen. "Cast the sunless he be angry though his wrath be kindled but a little. This can be over with one swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself."

The two stood across from each other for a moment before Alucard drew both his pistols and Anderson drew two of his bayonets.

"Hahahaha, neither of us could ever back down from an enemy. Come on then Judas priest!"

"Haha, you won't be so lucky this time vampire."

As much as I love a fight, having it in public in a museum probably isn't the best place. Stepping in-between them I summoned the Hyena in my left hand, pointed at the Iscariots and the BFG in my right, pointed at Alucard.

"Both of you guns down or ill rip out your spines and shove them up each other's asses! Alucard, you know I will. You two can kill each other some other time in someplace less…public."

As if to prove my point, Seras, disguised as a tour guide lead a group of elderly Japanese tourists in between the two and under my arms.

"Hi! Right this way everybody! Everybody from the Japanese tour right this way please." Oddly enough, the group didn't even seem to notice the scary men with weapons.

"Seras, what are you doing?!" I whispered out of the side of my mouth.

"I don't know it seemed like a good idea!" she whispered back.

Surprisingly, Alucard was the first to put his weapons away, immediately followed by Anderson. "Slayer is right; this isn't the time or place for a fight." The vampire said.

"Yes, he may have a point."

"I'm going back to sleep, getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting." With that they both turned and walked away. I did hear Anderson say something about going back to Rome.

While I was making sure the elderly got out fine, I saw Integra and Enrico walking down another hallway. Walter and the priest that came with Maxwell both let out huge sighs of relief.

Taking a look at where the priest went, I set of to officially introduce myself to the priest.

…

 **Alexander**

Walking along the nearby park I couldn't help but take in the God's nature. A beautiful place to rest before heading back to Rome. I may despise the fact that these people did not worship God the right way, I did admire how they made their buildings simple yet pleasant. Not as if Maxwell cares. That boy had been trouble for years.

 _Lad has an almost unnatural hate for anyone who didn't share his devotion to the lord. Even others in the Iscariot organization who so much as questioned his orders would receive punishment in some way or another. The lad…_

"You can come on out. You're not very subtle." I said to whoever was following me.

"I wasn't trying to be." The man stepped out from behind a tree. I recognized it as the same man from earlier who got between me and the monster.

"Slayer was it? I must say it takes a brave and foolish man to get in-between me and the heathen vampire. A fine trick it was summoning those weapons. May I ask how?" The entire time I subtly move my hand to one of the knives hidden in my robes. I wouldn't put it past Hellsing to try and assassinate me.

"You can thank technology for that. Now, I came here for a reason believe it or not. Now how about be be nice and have a quick chat, sound good?" He said extending his hand.

That's when I saw it. Seemingly carved into the palm of his hand was the unmistakable mark of evil, the pentagram. The fallen angel's sigil of the foul pits of hell. In all that is holy I would not let a follower darkness sway me with honeyed words!

"Those who follow the light of god shall never let the pawns of Lucifer temp them, nor allow them to draw another breath on God's earth!" I screamed though there was no one other than Slayer to hear me. I pulled out two of my knives and god ready to strike him down.

He however had a confused expression on his face until he looked down and it seemed to dawn on him about what I had seen. "Ah, shit."

Not giving him a chance to draw his weapons I charged him with an attempt to skewer him, on for him no dodge to the right. Pivoting on my foot I sent a kick using my other foot, only for him to block it with his arm. Jumping away it decided to throw my blessed blades at the man at speed bordering on supersonic. To my surprise, he easily dodged the first one, and only getting a small cut on his left arm. Grabbing another knife I leapt at him and brought my knife down with the intent to kill.

His arms whipped upward and caught my wrists and stopped my blade an inch from his eye, though he slid back a bit. I tried to shove the blade down, but his grip was as strong as steel and he didn't give me an inch.

"Look dumbass, I'm not a Satanist, more of an exorcist to the most violent degree. The scar is just a tool for my line of work. And I have a proposition for you." He said not caring about the deadly steel aimed at him.

With my hands still held by him, I jumped and simultaneously kicking him in the face, and pushing off and breaking his grip. I landed several meters away while he stumbled back with a grunt of pain. His nose was crooked and bleeding. "You know I was trying to be the nice guy here…" He said while reaching up and resetting his nose with a crack. "…but now you went and pissed me off."

I had to turn away as he was engulfed by a red light. I didn't get a chance to turn back before something slammed into my stomach with enough force to fling me backwards. I managed to stay on my feet, if just barely. Looking up I saw the man now encased in green armor.

Grabbing another knife with my left hand I rushed him again, this time from his right. Apparently he was caught by surprise, because he didn't even attempt to black. I had my opportunity, and I took it. With all my might I drove the blade into his exposed side…only for the weapon to shatter into gleaming shards that flew through the air.

Slayer took the opportunity to grab my remaining knife and delivered a bone shattering kick to my chest. The pain only intensified as a felt my back impact on one of the trees. Coughing up blood I was about to stand up when I felt his metal fist hit my knee and more pain shoot through my system. I felt the familiar iron grip on both my wrists and held them above my head. Through my daze, I caught a gleam of whatever he was holding and suddenly feeling as harp stinging in both my hands. The pain was enough to clear my head and I could clear see my own knife nailing my hands to the trunk of the tree.

A hand grabbed my jaw and made me look at the now uncovered face of Slayer. "You ready to be a good boy and listen?"

My only response was to intensify my glare and giving him a small growl.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, I don't like you, you don't like me. In fact I wouldn't hesitate to tear out that little hypocritical heart of yours, but we both hate someone more. Mr. tall, red and bloodthirsty."

 _Alucard, what is this man getting at?_

"You see, I don't particularly like the bastard and I plan to kill him one day. I could kill him by myself, but I thought I would be easier with along for the ride. What do you say?"

"Why would you turn on your own pet monster? What kind of traitorous filth are yee?" I spat at the man.

His eyes narrowed and I got the feeling that if he chose to, he could look into my very soul.

"Let me tell you why. That vampire is nothing more than a rabid dog that would slaughter anyone simply for the thrill if interested him. The only things holding him back is the magic binding him to Integra and his weird loyalty to the Hellsing family. Right now he has his uses, but one day Integra is going to die, whether by getting torn to pieces or old age. Unless she has a child, which I doubt, Alucard will have his leash cut the moment she takes her final breath. No doubt he would go on killing as he pleases looking for the one who will kill him. I plan to stop him once the other shoe drops, and I may not like it, but it would be best you were there as well. Now, what's your answer?"

I simply stared at the man. He was completely serious, and I could stop the slasher smile from appearing on my face.

"He he he he ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA! You insane bastard, I don't know whether to kiss ya or separate your head from your shoulders! I will continue to attempt to send the vampire to his divine judgment, but aye I will help thee when you see fit to strike him down."

Slayer took a step away, I pleased smirk on his face. The red light appeared again and he once again wore the clothes from before.

"Good. Now I would get you down from there, but you cut my jacket. You can get yourself off of there as payback. See you around Anderson."

With that he turned back around and started walking until he was out of sight. I still had my smile on my face.

…

 **Next Day**

 **Slayer**

I down another shot of whiskey, savoring the mild burn. Though it's almost sad I can't really enjoy it to the full extent. Whatever forces keep me from aging and heal my wounds also seem keep me from getting drunk.

Taking the private jet to Rio sounded fun, but I soon remembered how slow transport is back in this time. It's not like i could enjoy a good conversation with the ancient vampire.

Though Alucard seemed to find his wine enjoyable enough, though ironic considering the color. I gave a huff of annoyance when looking at the vampire. He tried to put Seras in the cargo hold, though I immediately put my foot down and had a tense staring contest with the crimson fucker. Huh, that's actually a good name, I need to use that next time he pisses me of, which is probably soon.

At least Seras was having a good conversation with the Mercenary Captain. He and his wild Geese seemed like good men, got to wonder how they ended up in their occupation. Probably ex soldiers who just couldn't settle down in normal society is my guess.

VEGA took it upon himself (itself?) to improve the Hellsing Armory. The Ai stayed back at the mansion with Walter to help him with his schematics from the future. Though He couldn't make any weapons due to the current technology, he could however make better armor for the men. The current design was a simple tan combat armor that should protect the men from a vampires blow and any small arms fire, though it would take same time and testing to get it working properly.

Shoving those thoughts out of my mind, I Leaned the chair back to get a nap before touching down in Rio.

…

Setting myself down in one the chairs in the suite, I heard Pip scream something about his room being in a crappy hotel.

I Pulled out my plasma rifle and started fiddling with the sights.

"Expecting trouble?"

Looking up I saw Alucard smiling down at me with his red eyes gleaming.

"You and I both know we were followed. It's only a matter of time before the party starts, though wonder what we'll being going up against." I said going back to work on my gun.

"Is that worry I am hearing. Is the mighty Slayer afraid of a fight?" he finished with a chuckle.

"Please, a fight sounds good right now; the problem is who were fighting. This isn't the secluded Hellsing manor in the middle of nowhere. We are in a luxury hotel in the middle of Rio. If they come at us like they did with the Valentines, plenty of innocents will get caught in the crossfire."

"Strange that a man who loves bloodshed as much as yourself would care about welfare of pathetic mortals like them.

"I have seen men and women torn limb from limb, devoured, had their souls twisted beyond recognition and people sacrificing their fellow man in the name of progress. I've seen enough pain and suffering to know all humans deserve to not be dragged into this dark business. As far as I'm concerned, a pedophile has more right to life than you vampires." I said looking up and glaring at the monster disguised as a man.

"I'll be sure to let the Police Girl know you think so, just so there isn't any misunderstanding." He said glanced to the room where Seras was taking a nap in her coffin.

"Please, Seras may be vampire in body, but in body and soul she's just as human as anyone else. Unlike you, she actually has more emotions than anger, disgust and sadistic pleasure." I said, meaning every word. The girl had a way of working her way into your heart with how caring, though strange, she can be.

"Now, could you please fuck off? I the sights are off on this thing." I said ignoring the vampire and getting back to work.

…

The news helicopter lit up the room as it no doubt hot a good picture of me wearing my armor as I looked down at the mass of news crews and SWAT officers surrounding the building.

"What? What the hell is going on?" A recently awoken Seras said as she plastered her face against the window.

"No doubt a welcoming party courtesy of Millennium." I said flick the safety of my plasma rifle.

As per usual, Alucard decided to laugh manically. "Finally, it's time for us to go to war!"

I made the wise choice and ignored him. I made my way towards the most likely place the SWAT would breach, the front door. I had some experiences with situations like this, though I was always on the other side.

I had just gotten in position when the doors flew open a squad of officers stormed in. All their guns were pointed at me in an instant.

"You Guys aren't room service are you? If so then I still want my milkshake I ordered an hour ago." I quipped.

Their response was a storm of bullets that harmlessly bounced off my armor. Their eyes all went wide as I stood there with any signs that they just tried to kill me.

"My turn."

Launching a condensed ball of electricity into the heart of their group, they started screaming as all their muscles started spasming. Some even firing into the ceiling as their muscles contracted as they fell to the ground in unconscious heaps. Only two were left standing.

Walking over to the first, I ripped the gun from his hand, grabbed him by the throat and flung him into his comrade. They both hit the wall and immediately joined their team in unconsciousness.

After making sure they were all down for the count, I turned around to see Alucard with a look of disappointment while Seras had an awestruck expression o her face.

"What was that lightning ball? It was so cool!" She asked.

"Stun bomb, capable of knocking humans out like a light or briefly paralyzing most demons or beasts of hell."I said with a hint of pride.

"Those dogs tried to kill you, yet you spare them?" Alucard asked with hidden anger.

"Of course. They were humans who had no idea what their bosses were sending them up against. Plus you answered your own question, these people were just that, human beings." I said resting my finger on the trigger.

"I don't care what these things are! They came here to try and kill us! It no matters what they are, now they must die, slaughtered, corpses, left to rot in their graves like filth! This is just they way it is, this is what has to be done! No one has the power to change that! Not God, the Devil or you!"

I gave a humorless chuckle before turning my back to him. "You know something; the sad part is that you actually believe the shit you're spewing. I have a neigh indestructible suit of armor while you can get torn to shreds yet comeback without a scratch. The only thing holding you back is realizing you don't have to be the monster you are, your lack of morality is what's really holding you back."

I started walking towards were I had seen the phone. "Come on you two, time to call the boss."

…

 **Integra**

Walking over to the phone and pressing the speaker, I didn't know who I was hoping was on the other line, the bloodthirsty vampire or the brutal soldier.

"Who is it?"I demanded more than asked.

"Integra, it's Slayer and Alucard here, you're on speaker. Now what's up with the police?" the voice of Slayer said.

I was briefly surprised, though I asked what was on my mind. "What did you do to that SWAT team?" I asked solemnly, dreading the answer.

"Their taking a electrically induced nap, though Alucard's in a grumpy mood about it."

"You let your emotions weaken you, they should have been disposed of like the dogs they are." This time I heard the unmistakably dark voice of Alucard say.

"Now Master, I believe the senior officials of the local police are under millenniums control. The people who stand against us may be innocent humans, but I will kill them, I'm ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation or the slightest hint of regret! I can do this for you. I'm a monster and I will do what needs to be done, but what will you do sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazine's are fully loaded, and I've pulled the slide and removed the safety. Everything is ready and waiting, still you must be the one to pull the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting for orders, my Master, Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing."

Sitting back down I got out a cigar, all the time considering what I should do.

 _If I don't give the order, then Millennium will get away, furthering their plans and giving them a chance to carry out the schemes unimpeded. On the other hand, I will be sentencing the innocent men and women of the police force death at the hands of my own monster. Damned if I do, and damned if I don't. if only I could__

"Bullshit! You're not listening to him are you Integra?" Slayer spoke up from the machine "You have absolute say over everything he does. You're in charge here. You say jump, we jump. You say storm that building, we go in with our heads held high. You say kill those civilians, well now we have a fucking problem."

"Do you want to know why I was stationed on Mars? Well let me tell you it wasn't for excellent behavior, it was a punishment for defy my CO's orders to fire on civilians. He thought shooting the families of terrorists would draw them out. However, one thing the brass didn't know was him being killed in action was really just my squad covering for me since I beat him to death." I said with a snarl.

"Moral of the story is consider you orders, very, carefully. To Alucard, your orders are absolute, so consider all your options."

I sat there thinking over his words. Though he made the threat clear as day, I couldn't help but agree with him. Unleashing a monster would make me no better than those I was fighting, and like Slayer said, my orders' were absolute. I had made my decision.

Tossing aside my cigar, I stood up and slammed my hands down onto the desk. "Slayer, Alucard, your orders are to search and Destroy Millennium! Hellsing does not waver against the forces of undead and these men are just that, men! You are to harm them as you see fit but you are to not claim the life of a single innocent human this night! However, should you find those who would betray their fellow man you are to show no quarter and give them no mercy! Though we are going to war, it is Millennium and the undead only that we slaughter! Now you have your orders, do not fail!" I screamed.

"Now that's what I was looking for Integra!" Slayer said with a laugh. "Now come along you crimson fucker, we got SWAT teams to hurt and Nazis to kill!"

"By your orders my master, your will will be done." Alucard said with what sounded like annoyance. "And what was that about calling me crimson fucker!?"

With that the call went dead, leaving my office silent accept the dial tone and the beating of my heart.

…

 **Slayer**

Opening the door and stepping out along side Alucard, we were greeted by a lot of nervous looking SWAT officers. Alucard had both his guns, though he could only use the Cassel, while I had my assault rifle with my scope. Both sides decided to wait and see who would fire first.

I only had one thing to say. "Hey Guys, how's your health plan?"

I guess they took that as a sign of hostility because they all opened fire on us. Big mistake.

"Apparently it's great!" I scream as I target their guns and limbs. Their guns exploded into pieces, some of which stuck the men. Their ballistic armor did little to stop the high caliber assault rifle rounds as their tore apart muscle and bone. Some even had their limbs blown off. Though they were in pain, I made sure to keep some of the men relatively intact and able to help their fellow officers with their injuries.

It went like that the entire floor. I had the left while Alucard had the right. He may have been mad about not killing, but he seemed to be enjoy the challenge of of wounding them with his high powered pistols. I felt bad about doing this to the men, but they should consider themselves lucky I was here. No doubt they would have had a far worse fate if I had convinced Integra to give better orders than what I knew she was planning to give.

Several of them made it to the elevator and closed the doors. I was going to let them go, but one of the men suddenly pushed the open button, my guess is Alucard doing that mind control thing like the boy at the front desk.

Not missing a beat, I replaced my assault rifle with the plasma rifle and lobbed a stun bomb into the small quarters. This time everyone was shocked into submission.

Pushing a few unconscious bodies to the side with my foot, I made enough room for me and Alucard. Stepping to the side I let him in next to me while I pushed the button for the lobby. We stood there in without talking as the crappy elevator music played. Alucard took the time to eject the clip from his pistol and inserted anew on.

"So what's the deal with your pistol?"I asked. "I mean that thing seems to shoot way more bullets than it should be able to hold."

"This coming from the man that never has to reload."

"Touché."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened up with a ding, letting us out of the metal box. Alucard suddenly stopped and his eyes glowed red. Then out of nowhere, several hidden SWAT members went flying out the windows and could faintly see them hit some of the surrounding news vans as well as some of the bystanders.

I turned back t the vampire, and gave him a quick glance. "You know I actually forgot you hade telekinesis."

"Yes, a shame it doesn't seem to work on you." he said with a huff.

"Wait what? When did you try to use it on me!?"

He proceeded to ignore me and stepped outside. I stepped out next to him to see all the people looking directly at us.

We stood there for a minute waiting to see what they threw at us next. We didn't have to wait long.

"Oh my, you shouldn't play with your food. You certainly live up to your reputation." A man in a suit and fedora said stepping out of the crowd. Yet behind him was a truly massive man wearing some sort of slick green armor, which for some reason looked oddly familiar. He was rather pale, was bald, a bushy brown beard and sickly green eyes. "And this one is no doubt Slayer. Truly no other name would suit you." the man said with the hint of a Russian accent

"My name is Tubalcain Alhambra, though some call me the Dandy man. My associate here is Borya Sokolv." Borya gave a quick bow. "A pleasure to kill you."

Without saying a word, Alucard went to the left with the Dandy man while I went with the Russian.

"So, I thought Millennium were German Nazis, not Russian." I said.

He spat on the ground with a sneer. "Millennium gave me the chance to truly make something of myself after my fellow countrymen left me to die in Stalingrad."

"Well it doesn't really matter, because I'm about to go Rocky 4 on your ass." I rolled my shoulders, trying to loosen the muscles

"Don't get ahead of yourself ublyudok. Now before I rip off your head, I wish to know what you are, that you could kill Jan Valentine so easily?" he asked walking closer.

He was close enough I could finally see his attire better. He was wearing a skin tight black outfit while the armor looked similar to the guardians I killed to get the crucible. Considering it was a material from hell made me curious as to how he got it?

"It simple," I said aiming down my sights. "I'm the guy you don't fuck with."

An explosion emanated from the direction of Alucard, and Borya ran at me. I saw his fist come at me and I moved my head to the side only to feel his other got impact my abdomen. It was far from the hardest hit I've taken, however I felt a burning sensation through my armor. The all too familiar feeling of hellfire, and when brought his fist back I saw the appendage was engulfed by it.

Dodging his strike, I sent a punch to his armored collarbone that caused him to stumble and I sent several bursts of plasma at him. It all caused him to stumble back but he was able to summon a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at me, forcing me to stop firing and dodge. Turning back to where he was I saw that he was gone.

More out of instinct, I jumped backwards and activated my jump boots and avoided Borya's fist slamming down were I was just standing and emitting a torrent of flames. I saw several Police with shields back away from the flames.

 _Damn it, too many civilians, got to go somewhere away from here, but where?_

My answer came in the form of Alucard standing on the side of the building, somehow. He then scrried up the side and onto the roof. The perfect place to fight.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I didn't need to look to know that Borya was charging me. Whipping my rifle up, I released a wave of super heated energy almost point blank at his chest. It blasted him back and while his armor was mostly fine, he was gripping half his face in pain.

While he was distracted, I ran towards the hotel and using the engraved designs as handholds, I jumped up a story at a time while using my jump boots. I was able to reach the top within ten seconds.

I had just landed on the roof when Borya landed next to me, half his face burnt beyond recognition. I immediately equipped my shot gun and the devise on the side it up all three lights lit up. I the pressed the barrel up against his chest plate and pulled the trigger.

Three rounds of buck shot blasted him backwards where he rolled for a bit before coming to a stop. He groggily pushed himself up and his eyes widened as glanced down at the large crack running don his armor.

"No. No! NO! How is this possible! They told me this armor would make me invincible!" He scream at me.

"Heh, that's all it takes to make you panic, a crack in your armor? Pathetic. Now how about I show who's really invincible."

The effect was immediate. Agonizing pain shot through my nerves as my armor gained a green glow. Despite the pain, my mind was as calm as it could be, as I slowly walked towards him.

When he moved to strike me, I didn't even bother to block his punches. The first hit was in my abdomen, though I hardly felt in anything, almost like a slight push. When he saw that accomplished nothing, hit my face. Then he hit it again, then again, then again and again. He kept punching until I saw blood gushing from his hands.

Summoning the Hyena, I pointed at the ground and I was still surprised by the recoil when I pulled the trigger. Immediately, I was engulf by fire yet not even feeling discomfort from the heat, though the same couldn't be said for Borya. His Screams were almost deafening.

When the fire dissipated and the green glow was gone, I was left with a charred and barely alive Russian Nazi. I sent my helmet and Hyena back to hammerspace, grabbed him by his crumbling armor, and I pulled him up to look me in the face.

"You know something, you should consider yourself lucky." I felt a sinister smile creep onto my face. "You're technically the first one to be killed by my old friend."

Holding out my arm I the familiar weigh of the BFG 9000 appear in my hand. Shoving the large barrel against his chest I lift the gun so that he was on top of the barrel while it was facing upwards. With a pull of the trigger, a massive ball of green argent energy was unleashed and flew upwards, with Borya on top.

I could hear the sizzle as his insides were boiled and couldn't even scream anymore. When the projectile reached the apex of it flight, it exploded with a thump and caused it to rain down blood and bits of cooked Borya all over the roof.

Lowering my weapon, I turned around to see one of the News Helicopters, piloted by Pip I saw Seras in the co pilot seat and a rather blank face of Alucard.

"My that was one hell of a fire work, no? Hurry up and get in, we need to get out of here now!" The mercenary yelled. Making my way to one of the back seats next to the vampire, I found a working news camera that was still broadcasting. Putting away the BFG, I grabbed the camera so it was facing me. I gave a grin and decided to flip off the audience before chucking the camera off the roof.

Climbing I decided to ask how things went. According to Alucard, Millennium was still being led by the man simply called The Major. A complete psychopath and warmonger the likes of which scared the most extreme Nazi commanders.

Sitting back I let myself relax, though I still wondered how the man got that armor. That had me worried. Yet despite it all, I couldn't help but feel a hint of excitement. As much as I hated to admit it, I was almost looking forward to the bloodshed I knew was coming.

My mind was a storm of thoughts like that as the helicopter flew into the night sky.

…

 **All right there we go! Now try to guess which spirt belonged to which gun. Now we see one of the first impacts of the Slayer on this world. Quick fact, Borya actually means battle, at least that's what Google told me.**

 **Next time I'm going off script a bit. See you then.**


	6. Request

**REQUEST**

 **This is not a chapter; however the next installment is coming soon.**

 **Not much to say other than one thing. Recently, there has been plenty of chaos. Here in the U.S. there have been shooting of and by police officers, France had the psycho with the truck and driving into the crowd and finally is the coup in Turkey.**

 **Despite what this story is about, I am a deeply religious man. That is why I want to ask you to do something. I only ask for your prayers for the slain and for the families to get closure.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
